


secret's out

by fallenhurricane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Early Relationship, M/M, Pride, early magnus bane/alec lightwood, in which maryse is not supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenhurricane/pseuds/fallenhurricane
Summary: In which Alec tells Maryse about his and Magnus' relationship
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	secret's out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HM500 event for the Hunter's Moon Discord! Prompt: Pride
> 
> (In which stories must be less than 500 words. Did I forget and make it 400 words thinking that was the goal? Yes.)

“Come in.” 

Alec pushed the door to Maryse’s office open gently and Magnus allowed himself to be tugged into the room behind him. Maryse’s eyebrows rose. 

“Alec.” She spared a glance at Magnus, at their hands joined between them, but didn’t address either. Magnus’s shoulders tense. He knew that Maryse could be blunt and even downright rude, but he’d never been so easily dismissed by her. “How can I help you?”

“I want you to meet my boyfriend,” Alec said. Magnus was surprised at how firm his voice was. Maryse’s eyebrows rose even further, and the warlock was struck with the thought that she looked quite funny, but he quickly shoved it away. It wasn’t the time. He felt Alec begin to pull his hand out of his grip and squeezed reassuringly. Alec curled his fingers back into place. 

“Now isn’t the time for this, Alec,” Maryse said, rising from her seat and placing her palms on her desk. She glared at her son, and Magnus felt his defenses rise. “There’s no time for jokes when the Clave-”

“What gives you the idea that this is a joke?” 

Magnus’s eyes flitted between the two Lightwoods. They were both intimidating, but while Maryse looked a little confused and off-balance, Alec stood squarely, face inquisitive and jaw set. 

“Surely you can’t be-”

“Mother,” Alec said tersely, cutting Maryse off again. Magnus felt Alec’s hand grip his more firmly, and he ran his thumb along Alec’s. Maryse pursed her lips but stayed quiet as Alec continued. “This is Magnus. He is my boyfriend. We are dating. I wanted to let you know because I am proud of him, and if you won’t be happy for me, then I don’t want to hear it.”

And with that, he turned on his heel and stalked from the room, pulling Magnus behind him. Down the hall, he leaned against the wall, and Magnus moved in close, placing a hand on Alec’s chest. “I’m proud of you. For telling her.” He placed a soft kiss on Alec’s mouth and felt him smile small into it. 

“I wasn’t ready for so long, but… with you… I just had to tell her,” Alec said, sighing. He touched Magnus’s cheek with the back of his hand, soft and gentle. “I’m too proud of you, of  _ us _ , to keep it a secret any longer.” 

Magnus smiled at him. “Secret’s out, Shadowhunter.”

  
  



End file.
